epic_rap_battles_of_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic.EXE
- 2 = }} |nicknames = SONIC, God. |born = 2012 |eyes = Red |ERBnumber = Sonic.EXE vs MARIO Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2 |vs = MARIO |releasedate = December 10, 2013 Jaunary 1, 2015 (Second Round) |caption = RLYoshi as SONIC.EXE |image2 = }} Sonic.exe Battled MARIO in Sonic.EXE vs MARIO and Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2 He Was Played By RLYoshi (ERBOCP#4) and Frenzy (ERBOCP#16) Information About the Rapper Sonic.exe is a strange Sonic game CD that could be either glitchy, hacked or possibly made by someone (or “something”) other than SEGA… Lyrics First Round: Verse 1: It must be a sunny afternoon, feel the heat? the jpeg was weak, so I’mma unleash the beast. You 2 foot tall round plumber, I’m better than you, so suck my weiner, A.K.A. SMW. '-M-A-R-I-O- you’re a joke, bro, you blow,' I am about to crunch you like Yoshi’s binary code. I'll rip off your mustache and stick it it up your ass you're too slow bitch, I'll murder you fucking too fast Verse 2: Those bitches and me in the same sentence? WHAT A RIOT! I see you're looking for a win here, JUST FUCKING TRY IT! Nobody in our realm can out spook me, All your friends will be dead on the quick count of three. I see your life's a strife, but I don't need no knife, I'm comin' in fast, better hold on tight. I’ll find you, then I’ll rip you up with my claws, and rip off your head and say I AM GOD! Second Round: Verse 1: Time for round 2, well this should be a breeze Just ask all of my victims, you can’t escape Sonic.EXE I took away the life of Tom, why should you even try How can you call yourself scary when all you do is hide Just admit it that I’m your god, you better fucking bow You can never escape my hell, I’ll be your god for now My eyes may be blood-shot, but I can still see My victory was a true success, wouldn’t you agree? Verse 2: I’ll rip out your guts, eat them when they’ve dried How can you call yourself a threat? You commited suicide So many disses to spit, but so little time Just sit back and watch, like you did when I arrived Verse 3: You’re in my world now, So don’t try to escape You’re just a “creepy” picture, with your mouth agape My burns are hotter than the fires of Green Hill It’s time to get somebody else to rap for me, come in Sally, my love Sally.exe: Those rhymes from you were not perfect, I’ll give you a bunch of bruises I might have my eyes stitched closed, but I can still see you losing I HATE YOU, you were just a failed mistake A fat plumber fighting me? Ha, just gimme a break! Verse 4:: There was no hope for you to win in the first place You can’t run away from me, I win every single race Sonic.exe has won this game, it was great for you to play with me I wanna have more fun, ready for round 3? Triva *This is The Second Creepypasta To Be Explained By TheStickyPaddle The First Being Tails Doll *This is The First Creepypasta to Be Deleted From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Participants Category:Season 1 Category:Sonic.EXE vs MARIO Category:Max Allan Category:Male Category:Season 2 Category:Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Gaming All Star Rap Battles Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 [[Category:Creepypastas With Stupid Endings